


With You in My Head

by JacksonVelour



Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: As faithful to the book as I can make it, F/M, Mark me down as scared and horny, This Is a Nasty Piece of Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonVelour/pseuds/JacksonVelour
Summary: Leigh decides she needs to get over her fear of Christine, it was just a car, after all, it wasn't alive. She figures the best way to get past her fear is to make Christine jealous. What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Arnie Cunningham/Christine, Leigh Cabot/Arnie Cunningham
Kudos: 1





	With You in My Head

_She tries not to shatter, Kaleidoscope style  
Personality changes behind her red smile  
Every new problem brings a stranger inside  
Helplessly forcing one more new disguise  
-Siouxsie and the Banshees_

As Leigh watched Arnie walk across the icy parking lot back into the mall, she realised this was the first time she had ever been left alone with the car, with Christine. She suddenly smelled that foul odour again, a sickly sweet rot masked under the new leather. It seemed to come and go, almost as if the car willed it.  
'You don't scare me,' Leigh said in a voice that contradicted the statement.  
The dashboard seemed to transform into a face, with eyes that leered at her and a mouth caught in a perpetual grimace.  
'What have you got that I don't have, huh?' She grew a little more daring.  
Silence.  
'Look at me, talking to a stupid car.'  
She heard something creaking in Christine's chassis. It was hard to think of this thing as anything but alive. No, that was ridiculous, and to prove it to herself she decided to provoke Christine.  
‘That’s all you are, a car. It doesn’t matter how much Arnie loves you, you can never have him, not the way I can.’  
The creaking grew louder, and despite the cold, Leigh decided to open the door, just in case she had to bolt. Why would she need to run? It’s not alive.  
‘I bet you’re jealous, that’s it. That’s why you get upset when we make out, all you can do is watch. It must drive you mad. I can take his virginity, but you can’t. In fact, I could do it today, right now.’  
Leigh was hit with an impending sense of dread, she looked around, searching for danger, but then the feeling subsided all at once. She looked ahead and Arnie was walking towards the car. ‘Oh I see, you behave when he’s watching.’ That gave Leigh ideas.  
‘Can’t believe I forgot wrapping paper, it’s the most obvious thing’, Arnie lightheartedly berated himself, as he got into the driver’s seat, and tossed the rolls of green and red paper behind him.  
‘Well at least you remembered before we left’, Leigh said.  
‘So, home now?’  
‘We don’t have to go straight home’, a smile crept across Leigh’s face. ‘I was thinking we could drive someplace we could be alone. Together.’ Her eyes briefly flicked towards the dashboard.  
‘Really? I thought you didn’t like it in Christine?’ A tentative excitement rose in Arnie.  
‘I want to give it another try, I see how much she means to you, especially after what Repperton did.’  
‘Well, alright then!’ Arnie turned the ignition, it shuddered in protest a few times before the engine came to life.  
‘Huh, that’s a new starter motor. Maybe it’s just the cold getting to her’, he said apologetically as the timing belt screamed.  
Leigh stared at the dashboard, is that the best you’ve got?

The drive up to the lookout point was nerve wracking, at least to Leigh, she had tempted fate, any number of things could happen to her now. No, it’s a machine, it’s not alive, that’s what you’re here to prove. It can’t hurt you.  
Arnie pulled up to a secluded spot amongst the snow covered trees, no one was watching, almost no one. Leigh made the first move for once, she leaned into Arnie and began kissing him, more forcefully than usual. She wasn’t just making love, she was making war, she was Alexander conquering-  
‘Woah, steady on!’ Arnie pulled away a little, he wasn’t upset, just surprised.  
‘Sorry’, Leigh came back to reality. ‘I got a bit carried away.’  
Leigh was sure she wasn’t imagining things, Arnie was more passionate, and more comfortable when he was making out with her in this car. But that wasn’t so unusual, was it? It’s not like they got a lot of privacy at school or at either of their homes. Christine was the only place they truly had privacy, at least from human eyes. What was unusual was that she never remembered him getting hard when the car wasn’t around, could he only get it up if Christine was watching? She was also certain she wasn’t imagining that impending sense of dread that came and went in this car. It wasn’t just that she was nervous about her first time, she was positive.  
Leigh pushed past the feeling, you’ll have to do worse than that, you bitch.  
Her hands went for the fly on Arnie’s jeans, ‘Oh, you really wanna go all the way now?’ he asked.  
‘Why not?’  
‘No, no, this is good,’ he was hasty to add, as if he was afraid to discourage her. He eased his jeans down with her help.  
It had been warm in the car, but the temperature suddenly dropped several degrees, it didn’t matter, Leigh and Arnie were doing just fine keeping each other warm.  
Leigh pushed Arnie down and climbed on top of him, she felt like her heart was going to explode, or that she was going to faint, or both. That sense of dread was mounting, throbbing in her ears. And that was in addition to the nerves she would be feeling in this situation regardless of the demon car watching. But somehow that made her more bold, more reckless, more primal. Her lizard brain told her this was a fight or flight situation and she was willing to fight to the death.  
She lowered herself onto Arnie, it wasn’t easy, and it hurt, she had been told to expect that. But with all the adrenaline running through her body, she could have been shot and not felt a thing. She gripped onto Christine’s steering wheel, her fingers felt numb, but she held on as tightly as she could. In her mind it was like gripping the other woman by her wrist and forcing her to watch what she did to her man.  
‘Leigh, you’re bleeding’, Arnie said.  
Leigh looked down, so she was, ‘I don’t care,’ she said, almost in a daze.  
‘No, this is weird. Stop.’ Arnie sat up, he grabbed some serviettes from under the seat and handed them to her.  
Leigh was so embarrassed, what had come over her? ‘I’m sorry’, she said quietly, all the fire drained from her in an instant.  
‘Don’t be, it’s normal, it’s fine’, there was a tightness in Arnie’s voice. She saw his jaw clench. It was visible even in the moonlight, his jawline had become more defined since she had met him. His skin was clearer, he no longer needed his glasses, he was beginning to look more like a man than a boy, but sometimes, like right now, he looked even older. She felt like she was talking to someone her parent’s age. It made her feel like a stupid, little girl.  
Tonight was still a victory she told herself as they rode back to her place in silence, she had taken Arnie’s virginity, even if the moment had been cut short, and Christine had been powerless to intervene. 

Things seemed to improve after that, at least where Leigh was concerned, Arnie’s parents continued to give him grief and that only got worse after he was caught trafficking cigarettes into New York for Darnell. When her parents found out, they forbade her from seeing Arnie anymore. Wholesome girl-next-door Leigh Cabot went against type for once and decided she wasn’t going to listen to them. She and Arnie had taken to sneaking into Darnell’s garage late at night where they had the massive place all to themselves, they listened to the radio, singing and dancing along, totally free to be themselves, and to get into that particular silly state only achieved after midnight. Arnie often made her laugh until she cried. His brand of comedy worked best with props, and the garage was full of things he could repurpose for a laugh. Christine was always silently watching on, but she didn’t seem to mind, maybe it was in Leigh’s imagination, but she seemed almost happy. Although if she was happy, why did Leigh still have her guard up when they were alone together?

One night in Darnell’s, Leigh walked out of the bathroom and found Arnie sitting behind the wheel of Christine, the radio played Down in Mexico by the Coasters and a frisky feeling took over. She slowly walked towards the car, swaying with the music, she locked eyes with Arnie and pulled her underwear out from under her skirt. She climbed up onto Christine’s hood, it was wide and flat, practically a bed on wheels. She ran her body along Christine’s smooth, shiny surface, the cool metal causing goosebumps to break out on her skin, it was pleasant. Leigh then hitched her skirt up and began grinding against the hood, Arnie looked stunned. He got a hold of himself a moment later and climbed out of the car to join her. Leigh sat on Christine’s hood and wrapped her legs around Arnie, and they began to kiss. Arnie worked his way down her neck, but when he brought his face back up to hers she looked like a stranger.  
He couldn’t understand what he was seeing, it was Leigh alright, it was her face in every detail, except her eyes, there was something wrong with her eyes. They knew too much, they were seductive but they were wicked and cruel. She smiled at him and it was as if a stranger was using her face.  
‘Christine?’ he muttered.  
The girl, whoever she was, just laughed and pulled him up onto the hood of the car.  
Arnie should have been terrified, but it all seemed like a dream so he didn’t resist, he looked through the window of the car and there sat LeBay, half-decayed, with a dirty grin on his face. ‘You treat her right, son, and she’ll treat you the same.’  
Did that mean he had her father’s blessings? Or her former lover’s? What was he thinking? This was Leigh, not Christine. Wasn’t it? It was hard to think straight.  
They pulled each other's clothes off and his senses were filled with warm flesh and cool metal, sending blood rushing powerfully down between his legs. When he felt himself inside of Leigh, Christine’s engine spontaneously came to life, sending vibrations through the human couple on top of her. Keep going, she seemed to say, let me have you, all of you.  
Arnie thrust, in and out, all the while not looking at Leigh, but past her into the car. This was for her, ‘Christine’, the name slipped from his lips. He looked down, feeling guilty, but Leigh didn’t react at all, she seemed almost intoxicated, no, it was as if she wasn’t there at all.  
‘Leigh’, he said, he buried himself in her neck, in her scent. He said her name over and over, as if it would make everything right and when he pulled out he saw her ageing before his eyes.  
‘Is this what you want?’ she asked.  
Arnie shrieked and backed away.  
Leigh stood up, gravity seeming to pull her flesh down to the earth, her face became sunken, her hair thinned. ‘Look at her, Arnie, she will get old, she will fade and shrivel and DIE!’  
The walking corpse launched herself at Arnie who sat shivering on the floor, naked and covered in motor oil.  
She clutched his neck for only a moment before she stood up again, laughing maniacally. A hideous grin on a face now young and beautiful as before. She turned, slinking towards the car, her hips swaying. She climbed onto the boot and lowered herself onto the left tailfin, grinding on it, steadying herself against the chrome bumper as she did so. Arnie didn’t know what to feel, he was horrified and yet he couldn’t look away. Was this masturbation? Was it rape? He didn’t know.  
‘Look at me, Arnie, I can be yours forever. Shiny and chrome, as cherry red as the day I was constructed.’  
‘Stop! Stop it! Get out of her!’ Arnie snapped, collecting his clothes. He hated that she was right. He hated what he had seen, what lay in store for Leigh, he was disgusted; disgusted by her and disgusted by himself. But Christine, she stood there, proud and unchanging. Eternal. Superior. Beautiful.  
‘Your choice’, she said, almost as a threat.  
Leigh became woozy and tumbled off the tailfin, Arnie ran over and caught her.  
When Leigh came to again in his arms she began screaming and sobbing uncontrollably, Arnie had never seen someone so upset before. It scared the shit out of him more than anything else that had happened that horrible night.


End file.
